<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Blood by FunkyJunky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540925">First Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky'>FunkyJunky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herzgo Alegni/Artemis Entreri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他听过一个说法，第一次经历总是美妙的。</p>
<p>恩崔立回想不起来多少美妙的回忆，但仍有几个片段足够令他印象深刻，第一次被帕夏认可实力，第一次完成任务，第一次见到崔斯特。</p>
<p>当然，也有不一样一点的。</p>
<p>恩崔立从未想过自己会落到这般境地——</p>
<p>“说话。你已经死了吗？”阿莱格尼慢条斯理地说，声音上听不出喜怒。</p>
<p>恩崔立深呼吸，强行压下浑身的疼痛抬起头，额头上的鲜血流下来，模糊着他的视线，但他一点也没有错过提夫林领主眼底划过的愉悦神色。杀手扯了扯嘴角，试图做出一个嘲弄的笑容，但伤口的疼痛反让他嘶地抽了口气，“恐怕还没有，你还需要多加努力。”</p>
<p>回应他的是击向小腹的重重一拳，“呜…”恩崔立痛苦地想要蜷起身体，铐在手腕上的铁链绷得笔直，发出一阵战栗的金属碰撞声。剧烈的疼痛牵动其它伤口。他浑身颤抖着，呼吸破碎而急促，如果不是身上的铁链支撑着他，他已经无力地跌倒在地。</p>
<p>“现在怎么样？”施暴者冷冷发问，甚至带上了装腔作势的彬彬有礼。</p>
<p>恩崔立浑身发抖，一句话都说不出。他的胸腔内心跳飞快，事实上他甚至有点听不清阿莱格尼的声音了，视野也模糊成一片，思维慢了下来。也许这就是死亡，他想。</p>
<p>杀手感到阿莱格尼接近了他，手上握着什么东西，现在他只看得到大片色块，但从轮廓上判断，应该是查荣之爪。这个认知来得迟缓又平静，激不起任何惊慌的情绪，恩崔立甚至认为阿莱格尼不需要亲自动手，他也会因为失血过多而死去。</p>
<p>“真可惜，我们的游戏要这样结束了。”阿莱格尼感慨道。</p>
<p>利刃猛地贯穿过他，仁慈地给予最致命的一击。现在，恩崔立知道了，第一次死亡的感觉是解脱，从这个残忍的提夫林领主手中解脱。然后他的意识涣散开来，所有的疼痛也消失了，黑暗如巨兽般吞噬他，他跌进虚无的怀抱，轻盈又自由。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是光把他唤醒的。</p>
<p>“嗯…”恩崔立试图抬手挡住光，手刚伸到一半，就被铁链限制在半空。他花了一点时间才回想起这是哪里，刚才发生了什么。</p>
<p>“以为自己死了？”阿莱格尼的声音从一旁传了过来，高大的提夫林给自己倒了杯红酒，然后握起酒杯朝他走来，细细品味着他脸上的震惊和绝望。提夫林向前俯身，近乎温柔地抚摸他颈上的皮质项圈，戏弄的嗓音在他耳边响起，“感到惊喜吗？”</p>
<p>“我明明已经…”恩崔立茫然地说，看向自己的手，皮肤上干干净净，先前的伤口和血污仿佛是很遥远之前的事情。</p>
<p>“啊，是的，”阿莱格尼把酒从他头顶上浇下，好心地解释道，“但我可以把你复活，然后从头再来一遍。别担心，我们有很多时间。”</p>
<p>第一次死亡是恶作剧，一个漫不经心的恶劣玩笑。有第一次就有第二次，阿莱格尼很快在这项游戏中找到了乐趣。恩崔立从来不知道一个人能流那么多血，但显然，只要死的次数足够多，就可以像这样，血流满地，浸透整块地毯。就可以像这样，血叠加着血，伤口叠加着伤口，死亡叠加着死亡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>终于，阿莱格尼厌倦了这个单调的游戏，托起恩崔立低垂的头颅，若有所思道，“或许我们应该尝试点别的。”</p>
<p>恩崔立还没来得及回话，阿莱格尼已经打开了他手腕上的镣铐，失去支撑力的他一下子跌进了提夫林的怀抱。</p>
<p>阿莱格尼接住恩崔立，抱起来往外走。人类杀手精疲力尽，似乎是意识到了反抗也不会有什么作用，只是闭着眼，看上去毫不关心阿莱格尼要把他带到哪。</p>
<p>阿莱格尼用肩膀推开一扇门，然后往里走去，脚步声变轻了不少，像是踩在地毯上。恩崔立忍不住睁开了眼，发现这是一间卧室，而更不妙的是，阿莱格尼正抱着他往床的方向走。他眼神一冷，突然意识到了阿莱格尼要做什么，乖顺的身体骤然发力，手肘冲着提夫林的胸口一撞，整个人顺势落到地上。</p>
<p>没跑出几步，一阵带着魔法的金属锐响从背后追上，如同一道背后刺入的利箭将他扑倒在地，持续震动的嗡鸣声将剧痛传到四肢百骸。</p>
<p>阿莱格尼慢条斯理地收起音叉，踱到恩崔立身前，居高临下地看着人类痛苦地蜷成一团，拳头用力紧握到关节发白。</p>
<p>阿莱格尼叹了口气，用鞋尖踢了踢恩崔立脸颊，“我给了你你能跑掉的错觉了吗？”</p>
<p>恩崔立骂了几句粗口，看上去效果很好，因为阿莱格尼不说话了。提夫林审视的目光落下来，仿佛有重量般压在他身上，看着他在地上狼狈不堪的样子。</p>
<p>“那么我们继续。”阿莱格尼说，然后弯下腰，但是这次没有把人类抱起来，而是勾过颈圈上的铸环拖着他走向床，并不在乎他因为压迫喉咙的窒息感迅速缺氧。</p>
<p>恩崔立被拽着扔进柔软的大床。沉重的猩红色床幔垂到地上，这张以阿莱格尼的体型定做的床在恩崔立看来，大得有些过分。他的衣服已经变得破破烂烂挂在身上，被阿莱格尼不耐烦地脱下，两人扭打在一起，但力量的对比如此悬殊，阿莱格尼甚至没有去拿剑，只靠蛮力就轻松把他制伏。</p>
<p>人类的手腕上还留着刚才镣铐勒出的红痕，现在被阿莱格尼抓着，轻松拉过头顶，交叠着用皮带捆住。</p>
<p>恩崔立晕头转向，即使在状态最好的时候，他也无法在力量上战胜阿莱格尼，更别提在被折腾了那么久之后。他看着阿莱格尼脱下裤子，粗长的阴茎弹了出来。他完全没理解事情怎么就发展到这一步了，根本无法想象这个东西要进到他身体里。杀手愣了一会，然后第一次露出惊慌失措的表情，“等一下，太大了，这是不可能的。”</p>
<p>阿莱格尼近乎怜悯地看向人类，笑了一下。他没有说话，但他的表情很好地传达出了“你觉得我在乎吗”的意思。</p>
<p>恩崔立脑中一片空白，一时不知该如何反应。阿莱格尼把他翻了个身，有力的手压制着他的后颈，把他摆成了一个跪趴的姿势——上半身塌陷下去，臀部又高高翘起来——一个任阿莱格尼享用的姿势。</p>
<p>恩崔立的脸颊被迫贴着丝绸床单，看不到背后的动作，只听到身后传来一些零碎的响动，然后两根蘸着润滑油的手指粗暴地探了进来。</p>
<p>恩崔立毫无防备，狠狠抽了口气。手指漫无目的地在他体内戳刺按压，异物感陌生又不容忽视，提醒着他他正在被提夫林强奸。</p>
<p>草草的扩张之后，阿莱格尼抽出手指，扶着自己勃发的性器抵上了人类准备好的后穴，毫不留情地捅了进去。</p>
<p>“啊！”恩崔立哭喊出声，身体下意识地想要逃脱，阿莱格尼似乎预料到了一般，压着他后颈的力量又沉了一分，钢铁般把他固定在原地。恩崔立只感觉后穴仿佛被撕裂一样痛，脑中只有一个念头，把阿莱格尼碎尸万段，但身体却被不容反抗的力量按着，保持着这个屈辱的姿势动弹不得。</p>
<p>没有给他适应的时间，阿莱格尼又握着他的腰动了起来，手指在劲瘦的腰身上留下指痕，粗长的阴茎一下下捣弄进来，进得比刚才更深。恩崔立这才意识到这还不是全部长度，他想到了一个恐怖的念头，也许阿莱格尼真的想把他这样操死在床上，听起来非常像那个提夫林恶魔做得出来的样子。</p>
<p>随着几次小幅度的抽插，阿莱格尼终于把自己的性器全部埋进恩崔立身体。而恩崔立除了几声有气无力的哼声，根本说不出话，如果不是提夫林扣在他腰上的手，他早就支撑不住自己的身体了。</p>
<p>“好紧，”阿莱格尼赞叹道，看着鲜血从他们交合的地方流出，顺着人类的腿根滑落。他伸手摸向恩崔立平坦的小腹，试图在那里找到被顶出的形状。</p>
<p>恩崔立大口呼吸着，被逼出来的生理性眼泪打湿了床单，手腕也在无意识的挣动中被皮带边缘磨破了。庞大的虚无感攫住了他，他感觉自己只是个被随意使用的泄欲容器，无力反抗，被提夫林翻来覆去操成想要的形状。</p>
<p>更可悲的是，在血液的润滑下，顺驯的身体已经开始纵容入侵，肉壁裹紧了插进来的炙热异物，讨好似的一下下吮吸着。肠肉随着激烈的抽插动作被翻出一点点，又迅速被重重地撞进去。</p>
<p>疼痛渐渐平复，快感从身下升起，恩崔立难耐地扭动着身体，既像是在逃避，又像是在乞求更多。阿莱格尼故意在那个令他兴奋的位置磨蹭着，手摸索到他双腿间，不紧不慢撸动起被忽视了很久的阴茎，“舒服吗？”</p>
<p>“呜呜呜呜…”恩崔立用一串舒服的哭喘回应他，生理性的眼泪积蓄在眼底，雾蒙蒙一片，涎水从嘴角淌出来，在床单上晕开一小片深色水泽。他的理智想让阿莱格尼停下，但身体却低语着放弃抵抗，渐渐挺立的阴茎在阿莱格尼的套弄下吐出前液，呻吟声控制不住地从嘴里冒出，让他自己也感到羞耻。</p>
<p>“看来你更喜欢这个游戏，”阿莱格尼评价道，就着插入的姿势把恩崔立翻了过来，把沾着晶莹液体的手伸到恩崔立嘴里搅弄。</p>
<p>恩崔立被操开的身体柔软下来，像成熟软烂的果实一般，欲望的热潮浸渍过他，腿无力地挂在阿莱格尼手臂上，随着阿莱格尼倾过来的动作被压到胸前。现在从他的角度，能清楚看到自己是怎么被操弄的，囊袋拍打在臀部，狰狞的性器在他体内进进出出，带出一阵阵欢愉。</p>
<p>肉刃贯穿他，把他钉在床上。而他还不知廉耻地抬起腰，把自己往阿莱格尼手里送。他的欢愉和痛苦，都被那个提夫林控制在掌心。</p>
<p>几次有力的抽插之后，恩崔立在阿莱格尼手心里射了出来，眼前炸开一片片明亮的白光，把理智也烧灼融化。阿莱格尼跟着挺动了两下，射在了人类身体里。</p>
<p>恩崔立闭着眼睛，假装感觉不到精液正从他红肿、被干到合不拢的穴口缓慢流出。</p>
<p>“我发现比起鲜血，这个更适合你，”阿莱格尼把手上的精液抹到杀手的胸口、脸颊上，“或许我们可以不这样相处，不这么……令人疲惫。”</p>
<p>恩崔立皱起眉，想着这句话是什么意思。</p>
<p>“开个玩笑，别当真。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>